Vehicle manufacturers have adopted several telematics solutions in the recent past to provide connectivity options to a vehicle. One approach includes adding a cellular phone or cellular modem to a vehicle. The vehicle either uses the phone or the modem in conjunction with a cellular plan, to obtain remote communication services in the vehicle. Another approach has been to leverage a user's device plan, by wirelessly connecting to a user device and using the user device as the connectivity point. A hybrid option recently suggested includes the idea of obtaining a SIM profile from a user device, and using this SIM profile in conjunction with an on-board modem, which allows for use of advanced vehicle signal-receiving hardware in conjunction with an already established cellular plan.
In light of the preceding, it is common for a vehicle provided with telematics options to have one or two sources of connectivity. If the vehicle can leverage the connectivity provided by multiple devices in the vehicle, then even more localized connectivity options could be present, especially if the devices have different service providers. But, unless the devices in the vehicle represent all possible service providers, the vehicle is still likely to encounter areas where the signals from the available vehicle connection options are sub-optimal and/or below the signals that would be available through a different cellular carrier not represented by any in-vehicle connectivity device.